


Idyllic

by Shoichee (crispytofu)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispytofu/pseuds/Shoichee
Summary: Kuroko takes a moment to appreciate everything his mother had done for him in influencing his life, including introducing him to basketball, while spending his ordinary morning with his family.
Kudos: 6





	Idyllic

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt directly from Tumblr -  
> aspergerhero asked:  
> "I would like a cup of Kurocoffee ☕️ or a scenario where the reader was a former basketball 🏀 player and she’s also Kuroko’s Tetsuya mother"
> 
> [Kuroko’s mom!reader]

»»————— ☼ —————««

The blinding light seeping through Kuroko’s bedroom curtains signaled a sort of quiet alarm that eventually pulled him out of his dreamless slumber. All he registered was warmth before vigorously rubbing his eyes to sweep away any lingering grogginess of a sleepy tiredness he was none too familiar with whenever he overslept.

The warmth from his blankets, the warmth emanating from his sluggish body, and even the warmth filtered into his room by the gentle, swaying drapes… none of them compared to the tenderness that _you_ perpetually showered him in ever since you brought him into the world.

 _You_ opened the windows of his eyes to become receptive to the unostentatious moments around him.

 _You_ taught him how to recognize that warmth and how to share that happiness to others.

 _You_ introduced him to the world of basketball, where he took after you and became a shadow to appreciate that light and warmth the same way you did.

You were the main reason why he was able to call this place home.

 _You_ … were the quintessence of his life.

Kuroko silently dragged himself out of his room, being careful not to disrupt the comfortable silence of his modest home as he padded to the kitchen, his socks muting the creaks as he descended down the stairs.

His dad already went off to work as usual, leaving only his grandmother in the living room, adjacent to the kitchen area, knitting as she croaked a soothing hum.

“Grandmother, where’s mom?”

“Mm?” She glanced up from her needlework at the small boy. “She was here just earlier.”

“Is that so?”

“Honestly… even for decades, I still cannot tell where she is fluttering about…” She huffed out a rueful chuckle before continuing her therapeutic motions of threading the needle again. 

“ _Good morning, Tetsuya._ ”

“Ah!...” Kuroko jumped before he turned around to stare at the person behind him with his signature inscrutable gaze. (Even his grandmother flinched at her spot, loosening her grip on the needle before shortly recollecting her composure.) “Mom.”

“You sure slept exceptionally well,” you said, pointing to his strangely intricate bedhead.

He nodded before letting out a soft smile. “Good morning, mom.”

_Only **you** were capable of catching him off guard with your even more inconspicuous presence._

“Make sure you wash up before you come back here for breakfast,” you said, ruffling his locks. “It might be summer break, but your coach won’t let you off easy if you came late to practice.”

“Yes, mom,” he said, turning around to head for the washroom before he stopped. “How’s Nigou?”

“Already fed and walked this morning,” you replied with a blank stare that was more unnerving than your son’s. “He’s a bit tired though, so he’s been sleeping for hours… like dog, like owner.” Your voice took on a hint of a teasing lilt at the end.

“Thanks, mom… I’ll be done quick.”

As soon as Kuroko jogged back upstairs to get ready, you turned to your own mildly exasperated mother on the couch near you. 

“ _Honestly_ …” she clicked her tongue. “You still haven’t learned to announce yourself like a normal person? One day, you will seriously give me a heart attack.”

You let a few giggles escape from your lips as you turned to the kitchen to prepare a few eggs for Kuroko’s breakfast. “ _Mother_ , if I do that, there wouldn’t be any fun.”

“Still so troublesome, even until now…” She gave a resigned sigh before grabbing a new batch of yarn to start a new threading. 

. . .

“Mom, thanks for the food,” Kuroko softly declared, as he placed his silver fork with sharp _clang_ on the ceramic plate. You gave a curt nod of acknowledgment as he shuffled to the sink to wash the remaining dishes. 

After a few minutes of cozy serenity settling between the two of you, he called out to you again.

“Mom.”

“Hmmm?” You looked up from your cooking magazine.

“Could you help me test out some of my new techniques before I go to practice? I’m working on new variations of misdirection like you suggested weeks ago, but…”

“Oh?” You placed the booklet down on the table next to you, already forgotten. “Drop the dishes, you can do those later.” And you jumped from your stool with renewed vitality, and he always noted how you never failed to show fervor whenever anything with basketball was brought up within the vicinity of your sharp hearing.

“Basketball _again?_ ” Kuroko heard his grandmother ready to chastise you. “I’m surprised your joints have not shattered from all that _reckless_ playing you have been doing for so long.”

“Nonsense,” you countered. “I can _never_ get enough of basketball.”

You then uncharacteristically skipped to Kuroko as you tugged on his arm, pulling him behind you as you headed towards the door. “To the street courts, Tetsuya. _No time to be wasting_.”

“Yes, mom,” he said, his smile growing wider and wider from behind you, noting your relaxed shoulders and a warm, beaming grin on your normally-deadpanned face as you turned around to face your son.

“Better show me what you got, Tetsuya. Best out of 5… 

_… Loser has to do all the chores for the week_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an interesting request seeing that it was quite broad and short to the point! I had to do some digging into Kuroko’s mom’s personality and trivia to somewhat base this scenario, but unfortunately, there aren't any information on any of the characters' relatives.


End file.
